


The Words

by TryingandDoingMyBest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Falcon and the Winter Soldier, SamBucky Show, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's Trying to Find Happiness, FATWS, Falcon And The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Food, Friends to Lovers, Healing, M/M, Post-Endgame, SamBucky Show - Freeform, Wholesome, WinterFalcon - Freeform, sam is the best, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingandDoingMyBest/pseuds/TryingandDoingMyBest
Summary: After the man he loves leaves him for his past love, Bucky finds support from a friend.





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic that's not X Reader. I don’t really have any idea where this fic is going, but hopefully I will figure it out.  
Shout out to Tamya, Natalie, the #Sambuckygrp on IG and everyone who supported me while making this.
> 
> Check out falconandwintersoldiertv on IG

It hurt him to see him leave, to see him go back to her. Everything they had been through, the good times, the bad times, the really bad times, that was all for nothing. Steve cast his love to the side like it was nothing. He knew he loved him ever since they where teens and he knew Steve loved him back, or at least he thought he did. He had thought Peggy was just a fascination he had gotten over. She had gotten married and lived her life to the fullest, yet Steve wanted to erase that. Bucky wanted to say something, let Steve see the errors of his way, try to make him realize how crazy his plan was. But he had no say in the matter, even though he knew his stubborn ass wouldn’t sway.

It didn’t hurt him that he decided to leave, or that he gave Sam the shield, frankly there no one who deserved it more than anyone did. What hurt him the most was that he pretended to care for him, that he didn’t stay till the end of the line. It seemed that now that everything was good, he had decided that he didn't want to be around him. Hell in the fight against Thanos there was little recognition that he was there even after 5 fucking years of him trapped in the soul stone. He would’ve never thought in his century of living that he would ever choose to leave him. He hated it, hated that he loved him, hated that he would never be what Steve wanted, hated that he was this broken white boy. But as time went on all that hate faded leaving him with a crushed feeling, knowing it wasn’t fair for him to judge Steve. If he was offered the chance to go back he would take it without any hesitation. He’d go back maybe avoid the draft if he could, if he couldn’t then he’d run away maybe try and convince Steve to leave with him. Start a new life and die happily, instead of suffering. But he didn’t have a time machine or quantum whatever Scott called it to take him back no matter how much he wished. So he was stuck here left to suffer with the only person he had left, Sam.

Him and Sam had had a rocky relationship to put it lightly, especially after the whole trying to kill him and Steve thing, but he stayed around helping for Steve’s stake. Bucky thought the only reason he stayed around was because of Steve, or so he thought. So, it surprised him when Sam called him the next day to check on him, then the day after that he called again. It slowly became a routine, Sam would call or text him almost every single day. Sometimes he’d even spontaneously pop in once every couple of weeks, though recently hes been coming more often.

“You’re not obligated to take care me y’ know” he said when Sam brought him food for the 2nd time in a week. It had been about 3 months since Sam got the shield and everyone’s live except for his returned back to normal.

“I’m not taking care of you, I just decided I’ll be nice today and bring you food,” he teased setting the bag on the table. Almost every single time he came over he was bringing some kind of food, typically whatever he was craving that day. “Anyway I know you probably wouldn’t eat anyway. You don’t even have any real food in your fridge. Do you even know how to cook?”

“Of course I know how to fucking cook!” Bucky grumbled as he took his food out the bag. That technically was true, his Ma had taught him how to cook when he was a teen, though he’s 90% sure its different now.

“Have you cooked anything this century?” Sam raised his eyebrows at the long haired man across from him. “You don’t even know how to use the fucking microwave. Did you suddenly forgot when you-.” 

“Oh God,” he groaned hiding his face in his hands. “Please don’t bring that shit up again. You bring this every single time you wanna make fun of me”. Even though he was embarrassed he couldn't help but smile.

“Anyway the point is, you might be a badass assassin, but you certainly don’t know how cook for your goddamn self. You can’t just live off of crackers and cheese sticks, you need actual food and you can’t have actual food if you don't know how to cook.” Sam paused thinking carefully about his next words, “ This might come as a surprise, but I care about you. Even though you annoy the hell out of me and drive me insane. So that means not letting you die cause you can’t cook.”

It had been so long since he heard someone say they cared about him. The only person who really ever said that to him was his Ma and Steve, but no one else had said it ‘til now. He honestly felt that no one should care for him especially after all the shit he had done and lives he had taken. That no one should give a fuck about what happened to him, especially not the man he once tried to kill. And yet sitting here listening to the conviction in Sam’s voice, he almost believed him, almost.


End file.
